1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent to William A. Jenkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,745 granted July 13, 1976 discloses a labeler with a frame and a subframe, a platen and a print head mounted on the subframe, an actuator having a pair of gear sections, gears driven by the gear sections, and a pair of gear sections or racks on the print head cooperable with the gears. A toothed feed wheel and a ratchet wheel are disposed between the gears. The ratchet wheel is adjustable relative to the feed wheel. A removable section is pivotally mounted on the frame. The removable section carries an inking mechanism. The subframe mounts a die roll in mating cooperation with the feed wheel. The frame mounts an applicator in the form of a roll. In one embodiment, the front end of the labeler has a pivotal frame section to enable replacement of the ink roller.
U.S. patent to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. and Donald L. Karn U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,225, granted July 12, 1977, discloses a curved leaf spring which assists in the gradual paying out of the composite label web from the label roll, and further discloses in two different embodiments structure for adjusting a feed wheel and a ratchet wheel ralative to each other.